


Til Death Do Us Part

by teashoppe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: A ship is nothing without his anchor.





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> \- edited while i die bc of souma ranking  
> \- "kelly stop with the anchor/ship metaphors" n e v e r  
> \- original is on twitter :)  
> \- possibly going to write more of this au??? we'll see  
> \- follow me @harucchu

Kaoru always smells like a place he cannot travel to because he is a prince and princes have obligations—be kind, be wise, defend your people or die trying, marry for the good of your subjects and produce heirs for his family’s prosperity. On days when Kaoru is home with him, the two are inseparable, concealing themselves away from the incessant chatter at court in the gardens beneath the cherry trees or spending dawn until dusk in bed as lovers do, but on days when the ocean is calm and the sky is clear and there’s a slight gust of wind, Kaoru is as free as the gulls and the world is his sea to sail; He mostly smells of brine then, occasionally of scents he comes to know as cumin and saffron. (“From where?” He asks Kaoru once, fingers intertwined. “Places I’ll take you someday.” Kaoru answers, kissing Souma’s knuckles with reverence, and Souma sighs contently.) He rarely smells of women’s perfumes now since his renewal of wedding vows with Souma. “I’m married.” He hopes Kaoru states happily, sharing stories of amethyst, doe eyes craving for his attention, his soft, twilight hair slipping through his fingers like sand as he bids him “Until next time, Souma-kun~”. He likes to believe Kaoru loves him too. (He does; the way he kisses is all the answer he needs.) Souma hears the sound of trumpets, and Souma rushes to the balcony overseeing the port. He smiles at the purple flag waving from the mast in the distance—a bat in the breeze flying proudly, the symbol of UNDEAD.

 

Kaoru is home once again.

 

He doesn’t know for how long, but Souma knows where he’s headed next.

 

Souma opens his arms wide as the pirate, weary from his time at sea, arrives.

 

“Hello husband.” He greets, eyes sparkling with delight.

 

(Kaoru’s always found it cute that Souma has difficulty containing his excitement.)

  
Kaoru grins. He hasn’t had a decent meal in weeks, and he probably reeks of fish and sweat, but all Souma has to do is smile at him, and Kaoru forgets, _everything_ , including the gift he prepared for his voyage home. “I’ve returned, love.” Kaoru kisses Souma’s temple before shutting the door behind them, and stepping into his beautiful husband’s embrace.


End file.
